mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Walker
Samantha Walker 'is a Pokemon Trainer from Olivine City, Johto starting her journey fresh in Littleroot, Hoenn. She is a former Professional Pokeathlete, having taken a shine to competing years ago when she quit the League Challenge to better watch her ailing mother, who relocated to Goldenrod City. History While a teenager, Samantha, just like any other aspiring youngster, set out to complete her Pokemon Journey in her home region of Johto. Before she could complete it, her mother was beset with an illness, and she chose to abandon her quest midway in favor of caring for her wellbeing. Seeking something else that she could manage while remaining close by, she took to the Pokeathlon Dome and instantly took a great liking to the competitive setting- what's more, it only took place in Goldenrod City, making it something she could explore further. What started out as a mere hobby eventually became a career for her and she went pro at the age of 17. A few years later, some time after hitting 22, her mother announces she plans to move to Hoenn. Worried about her mother's condition and her mom managing it alone, she leaves her Pokemon with fellow trusted competitors, knowing her Pokemon loved taking part in the Pokeathlon more than anything else and announces her retirement. She travels along to Hoenn as well, departing with the last of their belongs. Upon her arrival, her mother hugs her and apologizes, saying she didn't mean for her to throw everything away again- she has a house in Hoenn now, yes, but she's to receive long term, supervised care with medicine just developed here. She urges her to pick up where she left off when young and take the League Challenge once more, to really feel and experience the world and stop being bound by someone else's life. Agreeing once she's sure her mother would be fine without her, she rides to Littleroot to meet a distant relative; Pokemon Professor Birch. She seeks advice in getting started and he offers her a starter Pokemon, a Mudkip she names Skip, and a Pokedex- she'll traverse the land and take on the league with the starter he gifted in return that she sends information on the regional Pokemon when she can. She quickly agrees, and a bigger journey across Hoenn than she expected begins. ORAS Story u kno how it goes Delta Episode ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Heart Gold/Soul Silver Three years later, Samantha takes temporary residence at Saffron City together with Steven, accompanying him on business with Silph Co., and when that's just about taken care of, some at Pewter City's Museum of Science (more or less for personal enjoyment, though). She takes some primary evolutions from Hoenn starters she and friends possessed and bred with her on the trip and Steven passes them out to good hearted, fairly new trainers that visit Silph Co., having them picked based on hypothetical colored stones (which she has fun ribbing on him a little for). She takes a trip on the bullet train to Johto to visit her old haunts and compete in the Pokeathlon against her former friends for fun. When she gets to gather together with all of them after so long, she cries and hugs them all, saying she's so proud of them and it was fun to stand in the arena with them once again. She finds out her former Forretress was actually more interested in adventuring and possibly battling though, the competitor she left him unsure of what steps to take- at least until she mentions it to Steven and it seemed as if he'd really, really like the Pokemon. With encouragement from Samantha, her old friend gladly trades him away for a Beldum. Now, though through a really indirect manner, she's finally given him a friend of her own and she's happy to see Forretress happy with him. Personality Samantha's usually bright and happy, always in a good mood and always feeling the need to move around. She has a somewhat nasty self-sacrificial streak and tends to put her needs much below others and over stretch herself with helping those who seem to require aid. With always prioritizing others, she finds herself at a loss when questioned about what she truly wants and her journey through Hoenn is some much needed self discovery, such as the first time she takes part in Contest Spectaculars, she had no idea she enjoyed the idea of dressing herself cutely as much as she actually did. Appearance Samantha has a layer of short, black hair with the rest under that long, reaching about mid thigh, loosely tied at the end. She wears a variety of sporty clothes in hues of blue and black, favoring clothing that reveals a bit of midriff and that are easy to move in. When she receives her Mega Bracelet from Steven, the one who crafted it slipped in measurements, so she opts to wearing it as a choker instead. Any Pokeballs seen dangling off her person are usually Premier balls. Character Relationships '''Steven Stone: '''She felt inexplicably drawn to him from their very first meeting, sizing each other up through a powerful gaze- at least until Steven began sharing pleasantries and gifted her with a TM for her troubles in seeking him out. They continued meeting across Hoenn, always interested in what the other was up to and opinions on certain matters and occasionally working together to thwart team Magma/Aqua(?). She becomes enamored with him rather easily, the way he words things making her heart skip beats and his incredible strength, while always remaining classy and cool. She never knows what to make of his incredible generosity either, receiving things he prizes himself along with multiples of his favorite Pokemon. However, though things might ''seem favorable, he's very dedicated to what he's doing and doesn't seem to notice Samantha holds affection for him. '''Brittanie Miller: She properly met Brittanie at Granite Cave after dashing off from Dewford Gym when Brawly shared the whereabouts of Steven, leaving her prize TM and Badge behind. She was still a little starstruck from her previous staredown with Steven, so she apologizes for not being all there and making her go through the trouble of delivering her Badge and TM and offers to trade contact information to treat her to something to make up for it. When they do meet up for snacks, they quickly bond over their love interests and become fast friends. When Samantha visits Dewford to take Aaron to snack, Brittanie shows her wonderful hospitality and lets her stay over in a guest room. Being a fashionable woman, Samantha occasionally seeks Brittanie's advice on cuter outfit coordinations. Brawly: '''She's amiable towards him. Seeing that his gym is a gym within a gym, when she brings Aaron to snack she also visits him and Brittanie to use the facilities. She commends him for doing so in the dark though, because the first time she tried the treadmill, she horribly mis-stepped and was sent flying back. She likes trading training tips and meal plans with him. '''Wallace: '''Samantha sparked his interest some before they met, as he's heard a bit about her from Steven. Knowing his friend well and Samantha being a pretty open book, he's aware there's a mutual interest, but neither properly move it forward. He watches with amusement and occasionally offers a nudge whenever he fancies. He encourages Samantha to use one of her gifted Metagross to really get Steven into watching contests a little more- she still doesn't know why she agreed. She takes his advice and encouragements to heart though and is grateful they've also built a friendship- although she feels she could do without the lessons in elegance and posing. '''Joseph Stone: '''Steven's father. She gets along well with the jovial man, him oddly sharing trivia about his son once he hears she's met him (she obviously does not mind this). This seems to increase in frequency once he sees she's now the owner of Steven's shiny Beldum. Also occasionally shares his rock collection with her too. Eventually offers her a position at Devon about a year(?) after everything is settled with Rayquaza and life returns to normal, as it would mean definite, better care for her mother and would give her a reason to work alongside Steven in out-of-region related matters while giving her a chance to experience new things in different regions. '''Zinnia: '''She did not have a good time dealing with her. At all. From guiding Aqua and Magma to nearly destroying the world in the first place and having to clean up that mess before there were casualties, to her flagrant disrespect to Steven and the Scientists at the space center although they were doing their best to save the world with limited time, to ruining their only guaranteed world-saving device going off on only hypotheticals about how they'd kill innocents in an alternate Hoenn (something she seemed not to mind in their own with Groudon and Kyogre involved) off of a supposed prophecy from the past rather than facts, forget about the fact that she was attacking even children for their keystones and the icing being that her plan fell apart and basically left them doomed were they not able to pick up the slack. Everything about how she handled things rubbed her the wrong way and is one person she actually gets worked up around. She was always condescending about other means, thinking hers is superior- but never ''explaning ''it to those who should know. Zinnia disappeared after the events transpired, but Samantha hopes now that saving Hoenn is a done deal, Zinnia never gets up to anything like that ever again. She's sympathetic towards her loss, but not forgiving of her actions. Pokemon '''Skip (Swampert): Iron (Metagross): Samantha received Iron while still a Beldum as a gift from Steven Stone. She takes great strides in caring for Iron and Iron has truly become one of her most irreplaceable Pokemon, really helping her out when she's in a pinch. When she tires of traveling but still needs a little more to go to find a suitable location to camp, Iron lets her rest on top and levitates her the rest of the way. Steven's father seemed to be quite impressed that she was gifted the shiny Beldum and also advises she treasure Iron, as it's not only exceedingly rare, but Steven's personal favorite Pokemon. Cottonball (Whimsicott): A fluffy friend she received from Brittanie in exchange for a Feebas she fished up. She instantly loved the small, cute, droopy eared fluff of Cottonee at the time and Brittanie seemed quite taken with Feebas, giving it the rare compliment that it was cute, and so they happily traded. FlyFly (Flygon): FlyFly was captured as a Trapinch that caught Samantha and her Pokemon within it's sandtrap. As she was sinking in slowly, her time was limited and she sent one of her Pokemon to attack, hoping to incapacitate it. Trapinch hung on, and in a desperate attempt, she lobbed a ball at it, causing it's capture and giving herself freedom. She respects FlyFly for the tough battle it gave her (even if it was a bit too harrowing for her liking). Samantha uses FlyFly to fly occasionally, sporting goggles that kind of match when she knows there's going to be sand involved. Jaime (Luvdisc): After Steven invites Samantha into his home and asks for her cooperation against the teams, they walked towards the edge of the water before departing to take care of their appointed business. As they ask each other to be careful and not be reckless and Steven says he'll be right behind to support her once he takes care of something urgent, Jaime suddenly felt attracted to them and swam away from her school under the Mossdeep Space Center to them, startling Samantha to the point that she almost lost her balance as she bounded out of the sea. Jaime looked on in satisfaction as Steven assisted in righting the surprised trainer, who stared at the Luvdisc in utter confusion before the Luvdisc tapped on an empty Pokeball on her holster and caught itself. She had no idea of the significance of Luvdisc approaching people and shrugged the experience off, musing how she guessed she has a new friend to swim with. She's constantly left free to roam out of her ball. Maxine (Mightyena): Mai (Mawile, boxed): Aaron ''(Aggron, boxed): She managed to accidentally catch Aaron while in a daze- tripped over him as an Aron while in Granite cave, one of her Pokeballs bounced out and tapped it and it apparently accepted it's capture. She found the little guy cute and tried to pick him up... which didn't go very well. To keep him fed and to not get hungry enough to tip trucks and eat them, she'd return to Granite cave and let him get his munchies on. Aaron is an incredibly capable ally, but she prioritizes having balance in her team for competitive battle and she has far too many steel types, so she occasionally swaps out to use him in some battle activities. ''Skar ''(Skarmory, boxed): ''She excitedly battled and captured Skar when she saw it was a steel type who she could finally use steel wing on. She treasures Skar, but much as Aaron's problem- she possesses too many steel types. He's her ace for the Cool category of contest spectaculars. ''Slate ''(Metagross, boxed): Received as a Beldum from Steven Stone, this time of the non-shiny variety and later than Iron. She raised up Slate with care, and at the request of Wallace, who claimed he'd like 'a friend' to catch more interest in contests and utilizing Slate's elegance was a sure fire way, she mildly reluctantly shifted focus on Slate entering contest spectaculars as her ace for the Smart category. Slate seems to enjoy it and she's happy enough with that. Trivia -Samantha's hometown is Olivine City, where it's surrounded by the sea and is home to Steel Type leader, Jasmine. In Hoenn, she easily grows fond of Mossdeep City, surrounded by the sea and home to Steel Type champion and holder of her affections, Steven Stone. -Wallace jokingly refers to her as 'Pretty Little Sunstone'- she doesn't quite get it, but it came from a conversation when he asked Steven of his impression of her late in the game and he used stones to do the job ("She's as a warm as the bright glow of a Sunstone, her eyes fiercely alight like a glimmering fire stone", etc). The conversation didn't accomplish much at all outside Wallace's in-joke nickname. -Brittanie has an interest in Brawly and he too, is quite focused on his craft. The girls sometimes get together and cheer each other up when their efforts to be noticed get nowhere. -She's incredibly athletic thanks to years of competing in sports along side her Pokemon and would not hesitate to physically detain someone up to no good after they're defeated in battle if she must. -When she receives her first sample of a Premier ball, she starts wanting to catch everything in them- but in order to get them, she needs to buy 10 Pokeballs, so she often hands out bunches of extras to the Pokemon school and to kids who want to try to capture their first friend. -When officially together with Steven, he'll have gems he's unearthed himself fashioned into accessories/jewelry she can wear as gifts for special occasions. The thought of such extravagant presents were a little overwhelming at first, but she treasures them, as he went out of his way to collect the materials for it. -Her eventual engagement ring is also custom made with rubies and sapphires on it- reminiscent of the red and blue orbs, in a way. While the issues with Groudon and Kyogre were certainly not the best of times, it's what brought them together. The wedding takes place after the return from Kanto, it's a private Wedding with not too many guests, but a good portion of it was televised. The honeymoon stay is at Ambrette Town, Kalos- so Glittering Cave can easily be checked out. -When traveling with Steven to Sinnoh a year later, she never quite gets over how he bought an entire villa on the spur of the moment, half expecting that they'd travel the region or board somewhere. But no. He ''really went and bought a villa- ''it did help that she was expecting her son, Jasper and had a warm, comfortable place to stay. She did enjoy decorating it with some personal items during their stay, making it feel more cozy, and left her Pokemon out and free to roam all the time as it felt kinda silly being somewhere so spacious when it's just two of them. Looking forward to heading back to Hoenn when they're all done, especially to show Mr. Stone his new grandson, they just hand it off to the first trainer looking to take it for free. Gallery Updated trainer.png white bg.png Contest_color.png